Tell Me You Love Me
by bemj11
Summary: A moment between Alice and Jasper. One-shot. Edward's POV. A companion piece of sorts to Lost and Found, though it isn't strictly necessary to have read that to enjoy this. No mention is made of other characters from Lost and Found.


_I know it's silly, I know it's unnecessary, Jasper, but tell me you love me__. _I heard the thought come from Alice on the couch as Jasper entered the living room to join the rest of the family.

Jasper stopped, and their eyes met. They stood quiet, tense. I could hear the concern from the others in reaction to their behavior. Concern for the both of them, who had suffered so much. Concern for those we had long thought lost to us for good.

As if he could read her mind, Jasper crossed the room to stand before her. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his own. When he spoke his voice was soft, gentle. "I love you, Alice." He said softly, gently, his eyes on her hands, studying them. He was silent for a moment, memorizing them, before continuing.

"I love you more than life itself. I need you, for you bring meaning to my existence. There is nothing on this earth I want more than you." He kissed her hands lightly, gently, adoringly.

The rest of the family was still, silent. Such an outward display of emotion was unheard of from these two. It was something no one could bear to interrupt, something private, yet something no one could manage to look away from.

Jasper and Alice were oblivious to all but each other as he spoke again. "I've loved you since the first day we met, when I knew nothing about you save that I would follow you anywhere, and wanted to be with you for eternity. My life before you found me was empty, devoid of hope, desolate. _You_ brought me hope, Alice, and gave me a reason to live." He kissed her hands again, and each one of her fingers. He continued to do so lovingly between words as he spoke.

"I love you, and there is no force on heaven or earth that could compel me to leave you, unless perhaps it were your own command. I would leave in a heartbeat if you so desired, but it would tear me apart even as I did." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently.

We were intruding; we should have looked away, but it was as if something were holding us there, and every last one of us was incapable of looking away as he began kissing her chin, and her cheeks, her nose, even her eyelids, which she had closed as he had first begun speaking.

He moved to brush his lips lightly against hers. "I would die for you, Alice. Kill for you. You loved me even when I didn't deserve it, led me to a better way of life, and even brought me to find a family. You have been unfailingly kind and supportive, always." He kissed her lips again, more slowly this time, savoring the moment.

"I've never understood why you love me so completely, how you could love me at all. I've never understood what you saw in me, or how you could love me as much as I did you. And I've given up trying. It's not something I'll ever understand. I can only be grateful for it." He went back to kissing her hands.

"I would stay by your side forever, dear, never to leave you. I am content so long as you are happy, and would do anything for you simply because it was you who asked." He stood slowly, pulling her gently with him, to hold her in his arms where he kissed her yet again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his own found her waist. They began to sway softly as if to a melody that only they could hear.

Except I could hear it too, playing softly in their minds, and slipped silently to the piano to begin playing right in time with the music in their thoughts. They deserved this; after five years of being apart, after five years of each thinking the other dead. They deserved a moment to forget everything but each other and revel in simply being together.

Esme beamed at me as she and the rest of the family slipped out of the room, though I could hear as they couldn't help but slip into the arms of the ones they loved and dance along to the melody I played.

Bella slipped onto the bench beside me. I think she was grateful I was the one playing; she wouldn't have to dance. Even as a vampire, graceful and elegant, she still hated to dance.

She watched Jasper and Alice in amazement. She had never seen this side of their relationship before. The rest of us had caught glimpses of it now and again, though certainly never like this; but this was entirely new for Bella.

He kissed Alice again, and it was as if they had forgotten everything else. They slowed to a stop, staring into each other's eyes, holding each other closely. It didn't feel right to be here anymore, as if we were invading their privacy.

"Come on." I whispered to Bella as I stopped playing. I took her by the hand and led her from the room, leaving Jasper and Alice alone.

They never even noticed our departure, their minds focused entirely on each other. To them, for now, nothing else in the universe mattered. It didn't matter if we were there, or if we weren't. It didn't matter who was or wasn't watching. It didn't matter that they were in the living room of the house we had hastily gathered in; the house Alice, Carlisle, and I had been living in. They were there, and they had each other, and there were things they needed to hear, to say, to remember.

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Jasper."

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.


End file.
